VictorKids
VictorKids (commonly referred to as just VictorKids) is an American pay television channel that is operated by the Victor Channel Group LLC, a limited liability joint venture between VICTOR, the former owners of the Victor Kids, and Victor Entertainment, Inc., whose Victor Entertainment Group subsidiary is the parent company of Victor Hugo Pictures. Aimed mainly at children and young teenagers between the ages of 6 to 18, its programming consists of original first-run television series, theatrically-released and home media-exclusive movies and select other third-party programming. As of September 2019, VictorKids is available to 74.3 million households in America. History Development On March 14, 1989, following Yellowville-based newspaper publisher and broadcaster Multimedia's purchase of Ton-Bram Productions from King Features Syndicate, Multimedia announced its plans to launch an animation and family-focused cable channel. 1989–1997 Coming soon! 1997–2003 Coming soon! 2003–present Coming soon! Programming : Main article: List of programs broadcast by VictorKids Programming on VictorKids includes original series such as Sailor Moon, SMTV, Crash School: The Series, Johnson and Friends Revamped, and ''The Action of Victor: The Animated Series'', as well as acquired programming from other studios, which as of April 2019 includes Doggy Kids, Tales in Chatroom, Blackdrift: Adventures of Bidder, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Stanley_Dynamic The Stanley Dynamic], Nero Man, Dazzy & Tay: The Series, Sarah & Matt: The New Adventures, Being Ian, The Mr. Men Show, Giselle (2019), and Jo: Queen of the Deep World. Programming blocks Current * Victor Junior – Gingo programs series targeted at preschool-age children daily every morning on Monday through Fridays from 9:00 am- 3:30 pm Eastern and Pacific Time (8-11am during the summer months, other designated school break periods, and on national/public holidays). * Mid Nighters – a late night block targeted towards teens and adults, airing every night from 10 p.m. EST to 7 a.m. EST. * PBS Kids on VictorKids – a block of animated series produced by PBS Kids that airs from 9:00 to 10:30 a.m. Eastern Time, which resulted from Victor Entertainment Inc's 2017 acquisition of PBS. Former * VictorKids Laughter – Launched in 2006, VictorKids Laughter was an comedy block which featured shows such as The Bugs Bunny Show, Maya & Miguel, Hong Kong Phooey, and more. The block lasted aired on April 18, 2012. * Rollercoaster Sundays - Launched in 2006, Rollercoaster Sundays was a Sunday morning and afternoon block. It was similar in format to the Australian children's television program Rollercoaster. * [[VictorKids Movie Time|'VictorKids Movie Time']]' ''- Launched in 2006, VictorKids Movie Time was a former weekend programming block that aired movies every Saturday and Sunday. Was discontinued in November 2017 although movies still air on the channel, but without VictorKids Movie Time branding. Related media and projects : See also: List of VictorKids merchandise VictorKids.com : Main article: VictorKids.com VictorKids.com is VictorKids's main website, which launched in 1997 as a component of America Online's Kids Only channel before eventually moving to the full World Wide Web. It provides content, as well as video clips and full episodes of VictorKids series available for streaming. VictorKidsDirect : Main article: VictorKidsDirect Mobile apps VictorKids released a free mobile app for smartphones and tablet computers operating on the Apple and Android platforms in January 2013. Like VictorKids.com, a TV Everywhere login code provided by participating subscription providers is required to view individual episodes of VictorKids's series. 8-Ball get squished by the Moon Productions : Main article: 8-Ball get squished by the Moon Productions '''8-Ball get squished by the Moon Productions is the adult production studio division that produces adult-oriented animated feature films and television series and provides original program to VictorKids's late-night program MidNighter, that is located in Burbank, California, along with the main headquarters of the Victor Hugo Pictures animation studio, Victor Hugo Pictures Animation. VictorKids Interactive : Main article: VictorKids Interactive VictorKids Interactive Software LLC (or simply VictorKids Interactive) is the studio's in-house video game department. Founded in 1995, the studio is best known for developing the Sarah & Matt, Roy the Dragon and Kart Racing games, as well as games based on Blender company's Sailor Moon and Drake and Penlope franchises. VictorKids Magazine : Main article: VictorKids Magazine VictorKids'' Magazine'' was a print magazine that was launched in 1995. It incorporated informative non-fiction pieces, humor (including pranks and parodical pieces), interviews, recipes, and a comic book section in the center of each issue featuring original comics by leading underground cartoonists as well as strips about popular VictorKids and non-VictorKids properties. VictorKids Productions VictorKids''' Productions''' is the VictorKids network's distribution arm. It distributes the shows, pilots, and movies through various international VictorKids channels since 1989. VictorKids Branding VictorKids Branding is the studio's global licensing and merchandising arm established in 2004. It distributes merchandises of various VictorKids brands such as Sailor Moon, Sarah & Matt, Crash School, Atomic Robo-Kid, Benjamin, and more. Video gamesEdit : Main article: List of VictorKids video games Since 2003, VictorKids characters were featured in a four-player mascot brawler fighting game series similar to Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. video game series called Ultimate VictorKids Fighting. Several video games based on the cartoon series The Splatemoniums were released by VictorKids as well. The VictorKids website also features various flash games incorporating characters from various VIctorKids series. Other services Experiences Theme park areas : Main article: VictorKids in amusement parks All except three VictorKids-themed theme park areas now closed: Current attractions * VictorKids's Fusion Zone is an area inside of Movie Park Gold Coast featuring VictorKids-themed rides, including a Metro Square-themed dark ride, and a Chocolate & Cream-themed kite flyer. This area is currently being expanded to fill space formerly occupied with rides based on Warner Bros. characters. * VictorKids opened in September 2017 at Sanrio Puroland as one of the five "epic zones". This zone contains the world's largest VictorKids-themed store. * VictorKids Land of Fun is a themed area at the Victor Hugo World theme park in Florida. It is based on the works of VictorKids, including Sailor Moon and Crash School. The land consists of 13 acres (4.9 ha) and features a different attraction line-up. Construction on the land began on April 15, 2017, and officially opened on August 7, 2019. Closed areas *VictorKids''' Palace''' was a short-lived area at IMG Worlds of Adventure in United Arab Emirates. It was closed later on and was rebranded as Lost Valley-Dinosaur Adventure (it was later revealed that the park had struck a deal with IMG Boulevard). *'Victorland' was an area inside Dorney Park & Wildwater Kingdom that was opened on October 15, 2003. In 2009, Dorney Park & Wildwater Kingdom closed Victorland to make way for The Good Time Theatre. Hotel brands Coming soon! Cruises Coming soon! International channels : Main article: List of VictorKids TV channels The VictorKids channel was also aired in some other countries around the world (such as Brazil, India, Japan, Philippines and the United Kingdom and Ireland). Slogans * "A Perfect Place for Kids" (1989–2002) * "It's Always on the Victor Kids" (2002–2006) * "The Place is for Kids to Watch" (2007–present) Gallery Coming soon! See also * Victor Hugo Kids * VictorKids TV Specials Category:Channels Category:Victor Hugo Pictures Category:VICTOR Category:Victor Entertainment, Inc. Category:Victor Entertainment Group Category:VictorKids